citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cast of Characters
This page includes a comprehensive list of non-playable characters known by at least one playable character. For convivence, NPCs are sorted into a variety of locations. NPCs From House Citadel * Grand Watcher Secare Citadel ۞ : The Half-elf Leader of the covert specialists known as the Watchers. Son of the Patriarch and younger brother to Quem and Alesis. Expert Ranger. Taken interest in Agitato. * Supreme Bitchboy General Alesis Tableman Xenos Citadel, Xenocide, Weaponmaster, and Teleslut ۞ : The Human Warlord of Citadel, Honored for his valor in the Xenocide against the Blood Zealots. Now oversees defense and military maneuvers, as well as assisting Roderick representatives in the House of Lords. Sorcereror and Blood Hunter. Wielder of All Seven Spectations. * Blade Guardian Commander Servosis Citadel : The current Dragonborn leader of the Blade Guardians. The name is honorary, but Servosis is a man of strict code, values, and oath. Holy Paladin, sworn to the High Gatekeeper Time. Explored the land of violet with Alesis. His wife is with Child. * Lord Blossari ''': Retired High Herald of the Gatekeeper War. Older, but lovely and charming. Dragonborn badass. Adopted father of Az. Now Retired Gardener, and Dad. A vendor at the Rotunda, where he consoled his son. * '''Lady Madurisis: Wife of Lord Blossari. Organizer of CTB. '' * '''Crow Rerget Occulus/Citadel, Elite Watcher: '''Watcher of House Citadel. Brother of Az. Knocked out via interactions with Haggler and Ventakesh. Saved via a Sacrificed from Quem Citadel and the Harbingers of Death, War, and Fate. Noble son of secondary Occulus bloodline. * '''Dar'jett'i Reginiat: '''Drow Elf Witch, Rival of Miritis and Agitato. Ass kicked at the Trial of Introspection of Fate. Sent by Zelenix to Athan. * '''Sentinalas, Infanticisis, Zorelisis, Hilber, Rettah': Aspiring Blade Guard Intiates. Failed the Trials. * A'ltar-Keeper Massasi: '''Member of the Temple of Emotion and son of Lachrotho. Saved By Ag from House Lang raiders. Bicurious, dating a guy now named Herssara. * '''Advanced Watcher Axolisis: '''Maintained the Garrison's prison and was present for Ventakesh's interrogation. Assigned to lead the Besilisk Nobles out of Citadel. * '''Pervasuun Citadel': The Wife of Servosis Citadel. Also the keyword for determining Servosis isn't a clone. * Citadellion Harbingers * Dar'jett'i Agitato Citadel, Harbinger of Fate * Blade Chosen "General" Az Citadel, Harbinger of War * Dar'jett'i Miritis, Harbinger of Nature: '''Winged Tiefling Witch. Best friend of Agitato, Winner of Cape Train Ball Performance and one night final stand to Quem. In bad shape after Quem's passing. * '''Blood Kinetic Andr'aseen, Harbinger of Emotion: '''A daughter of Kraar-Vuun. Holds grudge against Evelynn for her torture at indoctrination. A Bitch. Tiefling, and trying to replicate Eve's necromantic methods. * '''Blade Chosen Hierad Volt Citadel: '''Blade Bonded to Az. Third in command of Blade Guard and known for a good ass. Wields a Rapier Polesaber with a Lightning elemental.affinity. * '''Harbinger Eternity: '''A combination of all six Mounts of the Harbingers. Wields twin daggers, flies, and functions as a hive mind of all 6 harbingers. NPCs From Other Houses * '''Autumnios, Ragkhol, Creeptonas Besilisk: '''Members of the Royal family of House Besilisk. * '''Military General Ciara Besilisk: '''Member of House Besilisk nobility and Sister to Autumnios. Oversees Military operations and nearly killed a hobbled Eve. Captured by her Lover Alesis and freely wandering around Citadel. also known to generate a thunderclap that releases the third Spectation. * '''Ventakesh: '''Betrothed to Autumnios Besilisk, son of Old Haggler. Known to pose under the nickname "Scarlet." Captured, and currently escaped from the Garrison of House Citadel. * '''Cass Athan: '''Sister of Evelynn. Cleric of Raithra. Appeared in a vision to Evelynn via Kraar. * '''Damian Athan: Brother of Evelynn, Rogue of Serpent. Appeared in vision via Andra'seen to Evelynn. Found Eve at the Rotunda in the House of Lords. Caught Up with her and gave her a scroll about Blood Zealots. * Iodram Athan: '''Father of Cass, Damian and Evelynn. Appeared in flashback during Eve's Trials of Introspection. On the battlefield * '''Reboka Panteer: Agitato's Mother. Nearly symbolically scorched during the Trial of Introspection for the Harbinger of Fate. Power roasted Leviticaan, prompting his turn to the heralds. * The Septis Mirtis: '''Seven powerful witches that compose the leadership of House Athan. Consists of the Supreme, Seer the Diviner, Devorta the Summoner, Raithra the Healer, Crucius the Torturer, Serpent the Shadower, and Hellus, the Flamewringer. * '''GreenBlade: '''A now blind, but capable drow elf responsible for the death of Loret, who took her eyes out. Leads her squadron of her Shadows to finish the mission she was assigned years ago: the death of Crow Occulus. * '''Anthaugue Athan, Supreme: The Mother of Zelenix. Alive, and Also the supreme murderess. Unaligned/Important NPCs * Blood Mistress Fi'seen Mitosis Indrexu: Murdered alongside her Blood Zealots by Alesis Citadel, the Xenocide. Master of Kraar-Vuun. Seen revived by Kraar-Vuun, and casting arcane rituals in the northern Houses. Seen in the House of Lords, posing as Loyatsis. Daughter of the last nobles of Indrexu, who witnessed the First Schism. Togrutan. Last true Indrexan. * Pharaoh Vahnus: 'Only seen in visions and flash cuts. A tribal queen with a crown of two large horns, She has been depicted ruling a land of blue-skinned humanoids on purple soil. Discovered by Alesis and Servosis. Haunted Az in multiple of his dreams. * '''Desocratos: '''The son of the Gatekeepers and their acolyte. Currently resides in the Plane of Familiars, and assisted Coda, Casper, and Ceres in constructing a weapon for Eternity. * '''Kri-Vuun: '''Secondary Lieutenant of Fi'seen. Perished in the Xenocide. Togrutan. Revived in an unknown body. Want's Zelenix's though. * '''Draar-Vasta:'Secondary Lieutenant of Fi'seen. Perished in the Xenocide. Togrutan. Revived in Kraar's Body. * '''Sanctrun Indrexu: The Final Patriarch of House Indrexu, and Father of Fi'seen. Murdered by a Future member of House Lang, prompting the 1st Schism. Revived during the Sacrifice of Mattaki. * Maarix Indrexu: The Mother and Matriarch of House Indrexu. Taught Fi'seen her blood magic, and killed during the battles in the 1st Schism. Revived during the Sacrifice of Mattaki. * Saisis Indrexu: The brother of Fi'seen Indrexu. Murdered by guerilla fighters in Palace Indrexu. Revived during the Sacrifice of Mattaki. * Firsteis Indrexu: The wife of Fi'seen Indrexu. Shot to death Escaping the 1st Schism. Revived during the Sacrifice of Mattaki. * Adversis Indrexu: The daughter of Fi'seen Indrexu. Shot to death Escaping the 1st Schism. Revived during the Sacrifice of Mattaki. Deceased NPCs * †'Levara: '''Deceased, murdered by Beasts of Mattaki, revived by Evelynn and siphoned to death by Alesis. * †'Kel'sarra,†''' Asaaka,†'Spectris: '''Deceased Blade Guardians. Az's Polesaber is composed of parts of their older Polesabers. Seen on the Plane of Emnity. * †'Loret Lang: Half-sister of Az and lover of Crow. Sacrificed herself by posing as Crow so that Az and Crow could escape capture. * †'Sylvia Athan: '''Mother of Eve, Damian, and Cass. Wife of Iodram, died due to tragic sudden illness. Was temporarily ressurected by Eve, and given eternal rest by Iodram. Appeared to Eve in spectral form. * †'The Old Haggler, Killoriax: 'Surviving Blood Zealot. Mother of Ventakesh. Fugitive of House Lang. Killed in battle against the Harbingers of War, Fate, and Death. Seen on the Plane of Emnity, and had the 6th Spectation cast upon her. * †'Praetor Ophion: 'The first praetor of the house of Lords. Interred with the Dread Mask. Revived in the process of Eve's Trial of Introspection alongside the second and third praetors. Returned to eternal rest. * †'A Party of Bandits (House Lang): 'attacked a poor and young Acolyte of Emotion, Massassi. Defeated by Agitato. two taken prisoner, a badge of House Athan found on one. Turned out to be a member of GreenBlade's SpecOps Group. Tortured and Killed under Alesis' and the Harbinger of War's Orders. * †'A Party of Grave Robbers (House Lang): 'stole a corpse from the Mausoleum of Soldiers. Dispatched by Evelynn and Levitcaan, And a sigil of House Mattaki was found on their corpse. They were likely raiding for Levara's body. Turned out to be a member of GreenBlade's SpecOps Group. * †'Minister Loyatsis, Consul of Citadel: 'A Half-Elf man in charge of diplomatically representing House citadel in the House of Lords, alongside his fellow Emissaries. Murdered by Fi'seen. * †'Quem Aquinos Citadel, Grand Seeker ۞ : The eldest brother of the Half-elf Citadel heirs, Quem is known as the kindest. Beloved by all of House Citadel, and nearly elevated to god-like status. Constantly exploring and negotiating with the other houses. Fighter and Cleric, sworn to the High Gatekeeper Fate. Perished in sacrifice at the hands of Old Haggler. Appeared as a Ghost to the War Council, as a 5th Spectation. Seen on the Plane of Emnity. * †'Lord Patriarch Unicrosis Citadel'۞': '''First Husband of Xyp'sis and predecessor of Erasis. Father of Quem. Perished before the events of TOTIS, being killed in the Xenocide by Fi'seen to prompted Alesis into another 3rd Spectation. Seen on the Plane of Emnity. * †'Lord Patriarch Erasis Citadel ۞''' : Male Human Ruler of the House of Citadel. Middle-aged, specializes in Wizardry. A Gentle soul. Currently at the House of Lords covering for his Families' Bullshit. Murdered by the House of Lords Emissaries. Seen on the Plane of Emnity. * †Lady Matriarch Xyp'sis Citadel ۞ : Female Elvish Ruler of the House of Citadel. Likely in her hundreds. Erasis is her second husband. Known to be cruel to those who displease her, and sweet as honey to those who do Citadel proud. A Warlock, with the High Gatekeeper Nature as her Patron. Knocked out by Az after attempting ot banish the specter of Quem. Sacrifices her life ot allow the transposition to succeed. * †Bloodmagi Krawr-Vuun : '''An outspoken Tiefling convert from the Xenocide, spared by Alesis to train the house in the art of the Blood Zealots. Now Leads the Bloodmasters onwards, though mostly in secret, and away form the other Niche's of Citadel. Killed by Alesis, but his twin halves were released, and one now embodies him as Draar-Vasta. * '†High Sorceress Zelenix : '''Originally from House Athan, Zelenix is fiery young drow elf woman with green hair and a crazy cackle. Specializes in evocation and conjuration magics. Has 7 faeire dragon familiars based on gemstones. Murdered by her Mother, Lady Anthauge, while trying to absorb her power and prevent the transposition. * '†Achertut Lang'': 'Lizardfolk, originally from Citadel that failed the trials of the blade guardians and swore vengeance on Az. Joined House Lang and the party of killers known as GreenBlade's Shadows. Murdered by blade guards as an afterthought. * '†High Herald Scion':' Young Leader of the Temple of Fate at House Celestus. Only speaks in rhymes. Silenced himself by accident for starting a stanza that ends in ominous, an unrhymable word. demolished when Ag said Awesomeness and broke him into a billion pieces of Dust. * '''†Blood Kinetic Evelynn Drinre Citadel, Harbinger of Death: '''Its merely a flesh wound, right? ''Right?'' ' '†'Citadellion High Heralds * '†High Herald Of Death, Leviticaan: 'Oversees heralds in the temple of death. A Badass Aaaimnir Palladin. Befriended Evelynn and assisted her in smiting evildoers. Also helped her bury Levara. A Grandad to Eve, has gifted her a cloak, wisdom and a blind eye to Loki. Has two powerful signet rings. Inspected the Royal tombs and Found Unicrosis to not be interred. Sacrificed via the 7th Spectation to empower The Transposition. * '†High Herald of War, Thalia: 'Former Blade Vanguard and Mentor to Young Az. A badass elderly dwarf and successor to Lord Blossari. Fascinated with destroying libraries. Has a powerful ramming ring. Sacrificed via the 7th Spectation to empower The Transposition. * '†High Herald of Fate, Lachrotho: 'Mother of Massasi and Overseer of the Temple of the Three Fates. Human wizard, has a staff of insects that she uses... unintelligently. Strong PTA mom Energy. Also goes by the nickname Algorra. Sacrificed via the 7th Spectation to empower The Transposition. * '†High Herald of Time, Nikotaan: 'An old wizened Gnome wizard, Nikotaan is primarily concerned with two things: His beard, and the never ending flow of time. Is known to preach on many futures for hours. Sacrificed via the 7th Spectation to empower The Transposition. * '†High Herald of Nature, Athkia: 'Non-Binary Elvish Grandfigure. Big fan of Gardens, and animal shelters. Particularly fond of adopting stray wildlife in hopes of raising a small bestial army. Sacrificed via the 7th Spectation to empower The Transposition. * '†High Herald of Emotion, Reverbershut: '''Snobbish Human Male fixated on musical effects. Sorcerer with an affinity for sound. Sacrificed via the 7th Spectation to empower The Transposition.